disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fawn
Fawn is an animal talent fairy from the Disney Fairies franchise. She is the closest to Tinker Bell in personality and expresses her desire for her to be happy, which she suggests is into tinkering. Like all fairies, she is a vegetarian because of her strong love for all animals and knows that eating animals is killing them. Background Personality Fawn is a rascally yet beautiful tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She is always ready to play and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster — she likes to play tricks on Iridessa, Beck and Horace — and Tinker Bell loves her mischievous nature. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. Fawn also has a softer side to her, being one of the caretakers of Mother Dove in the books. She is fluent in most animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. As said before, Fawn is a tomboy and one of the things she takes a disliking to is getting herself gussied up. As a caretaker of animals, Fawn has shown to have a strong motherly side, especially seen when she's dealing with baby birds, as she is known to assist the parenting bird in teaching the babies how to fly. She is also said to be the youngest of Tink's closest friends. Physical appearance Like all fairies and sparrow men, Fawn is small and hand-sized. She has a slender figure. She wears an orange-and-brown dress with amber curl shoes. She has a latino-looking appearance. She has fair skin, light freckles, long braided light brown hair, and amber eyes. She has slightly orange-tinted wings. The original design for fawn was a sleeveless top and a skort. In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue and in the beginning of The Pixie Hollow Games, Fawn's outfit is different. She wears an amber shirt and shorts, no shoes, and had a green ankle bracelet. Her shirt has brown spots all over it, resembling the patterns of a cheetah or leopard. In Tinker Bell and the Legend of The Neverbeast, Fawn's appearance changed to a dress with a sleeve at a side adorned with feathers, and is wearing boots. She is seen wearing makeup and is completely different. In a deleted scene, Fawn explains that she has "a same look but different cover". Film Appearances ''Tinker Bell Fawn is first seen at Tinker Bell's birth, along with many other fairies and sparrow men, to see what talent Tink is destined to become. Tinker Bell is destined to become a tinker fairy, though the desire to go to the mainland alongside the nature-talent fairies gives Tink the urge to change her talent. Like her friends Rosetta, Iridessa and Silvermist, Fawn is against Tinker Bell's desire to change talents but goes through with it anyway to help her friend. Fawn attempts to teach Tinker Bell how to teach baby birds the art of flight, which requires patience and coordination, something Tinker Bell lacks. Instead, the lesson leads to a deadly hawk attack and results in another failure for Tinker Bell's talent-changing mission. Later on, Fawn and the others spot Tinker Bell fixing a ballerina music box she found, which proves to Fawn and the others that Tinker Bell is indeed meant to become a tinker fairy. At the film's climax, Tinker Bell accidentally unleashes Sprinting Thistles as a result of Vidia's plot to ruin the tinker. The thistles destroy all of the festivities meant for the nature fairies to travel to the mainland to change the season. However, Tinker Bell puts her talent to good use by conjuring up several innovations, able to restore the preparations in no time. Fawn stands by Tink's side and uses these new innovations, and in the end, the season is able to change on schedule. In the finale, Fawn and the others travel to the mainland, with Tinker Bell by her side, who is to return the music box she restored to its rightful owner. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In the sequel, Fawn is first seen in the mainland, changing the season to the fall. Later on, she attends the show at the Fairy Tale Theater and sits alongside Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary. The following days, Fawn spends time on preparations for the blue harvest moon festival, a night where blue pixie dust is bestowed upon Pixie Hollow and the pixie dust tree. Fawn is seen celebrating alongside Iridessa, Silvermist, and Rosetta on behalf of Tinker Bell's success on providing the blue pixie dust. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Fawn and her friends leave Pixie Hollow for the summer-long camp on the mainland. There, Tinker Bell is captured by a human girl named Lizzy, having Fawn and the others venture off to rescue her. Because of the heavy rain, however, the fairies are forced to build a boat to get to Lizzy's house. While making way on the boat, Fawn notices a waterfall ahead and warns the others to brace themselves. Luckily, Silvermist is able to rescue them. Once they finally reach the human house, Fawn and her friends are attacked by their cat. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame the cat under pressure. A chase pursues before Fawn is able to find catnip, eventually taming the cat. While Fawn and the others are taming the cat, Vidia is kidnapped by the Lizzy's father and is taken to London for study. Fawn and the others bestow pixie dust upon Lizzy and fly to Vidia's rescue. When all is peaceful again, Fawn and the others have a picnic with Lizzy and her father, who finally understands the error of his ways. Secret of the Wings When it is time for animals to hibernate and retrieve their winter coats, Fawn begins to cross animals over the border to the Winter Woods. One particular bunny is afraid to cross and tries to evade Fawn. The chase leads to the tinker fairies area where Tinker Bell catches the bunny using a fishing rod-type invention. When Tinker Bell learns that Fawn crosses animals over, Tink offers to help, hoping to journey into the Winter Woods. When the two fairies arrive, however, Fawn explains that animal fairies - and all warm fairies - are not allowed to cross, they just see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake one of the animals that began hibernating too early. While Fawn does this, Tink crosses the border. Fawn notices and reels Tink back over with the rod. Fawn then notices that the tip Tink's wings were frozen and rushes the tinker to the healing talent fairies. Silvermist, Vidia, Rosetta, and Iridessa meet with Fawn and Tink at the doctor. Tink recovers easily after her wings were warmed, and the fairies are able to depart. It was then that Tinker Bell tells her friends that her wings began to glow when she crossed the border. None of her friends believe her, including Fawn, who did not notice. To find out more, Tink crosses the border once again. When she returns, she tells her friends that she met her long-lost sister, a winter fairy named Periwinkle. To allow Periwinkle to visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, Fawn assists Tink and her friends in creating a snow making machine. The next day, the fairies introduce Peri to the wonders of the warm regions, showing off their unique abilities in the process. Fawn was able to show Periwinkle her first group of butterflies, something Peri has dreamed of for a while. Soon enough, however, Peri begins to become weak because of the heat, so Tink and the others rush her back over to the Winter Woods. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, and Queen Clarion declare that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle may never see each other again for their own safety. Some time afterward, the snow making machine goes on the fritz and freezes a portion of Pixie Hollow. Fawn and the others destroy the machine, but the half-frozen Pixie Hollow throws off the balance of the season. Soon enough, all of Pixie Hollow becomes threatened including the Pixie Dust Tree. To save the tree, Peri and the frost fairies use their frost magic to preserve the tree, thus saving fairy life. In the end, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori allow warm fairies to cross the border. Fawn is last seen enjoying herself in the snow with her friends and the rascally bunny that was afraid to cross earlier. The Pirate Fairy During the Four Seasons festival, Fawn and the fairies are preparing for their act when Zarina the pirate fairy puts all the fairies to sleep and steals the Blue Dust. She accompanies her friends in getting the dust back but Zarina magically swaps their talents and Fawn becomes a light fairy. She has trouble controlling her new ability at first (to the point that she accidentally burns off part of Rosetta's hair, though Rosetta doesn't know this until near the end). Eventually, she manages to master it to help defeat the pirates, and in the end, Zarina restores her original talent. Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast Fawn is the main protagonist of the film —where —she befriends a huge and mysterious creature known as the NeverBeast (who she calls Gruff). Tink and her best friends, however, are not so sure about this scary addition to Pixie Hollow. When the elite Scout Fairies set out to capture the monster, Fawn must trust her heart and take a leap of faith if she hopes to rally the girls to save the NeverBeast. Throughout the film, Fawn sought to keep Gruff a secret as everyone else would have considered him a threat to Pixie Hollow, especially from the time she kept a baby hawk around. When she discovers that he had been building lightning towers in each region, Fawn couldn't keep him a secret any longer. By the time Gruff partially transformed, she assumed that he knocked Tinker Bell out cold. What she didn't know earlier was that he was actually ''saving her from a falling tree. After Gruff was blinded by Nyx and the scout fairies, it was up to Fawn to help Gruff gather up lightning from the towers before it was too late for Pixie Hallow. Before they reached the last tower, it was destroyed by Nyx and that the electricity Gruff gather was lost back into the clouds. The only other option for her was to lead Gruff to the eye of the storm and gather all of the power at once. After Pixie Hollow was saved, Fawn was shown to have died from the impact. However, when Gruff rubbed off a bit of lightning from his fur, it had brought Fawn back to life. At the end of the film, she and the other fairies had to prepare a proper way for him to hibernate again for almost an entire millennium, meaning that Fawn could never see him again. Printed Media At the beginning of The Trouble with Tink, Fawn is seen playing fairy tag. Fawn is the central character in Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster with Tinker Bell and the other fairies. The story centers around Fawn, the prank mistress of Pixie Hollow. However, Beck plays a prank on Fawn that is so good that it nearly scares the pixie dust off of her. Throughout more of the story, Fawn and Beck are at an all-out prank war. Eventually, Fawn is pranked once again, but this time, Beck is innocent, leaving the true prankster a mystery. In Beck and the Great Berry Battle, she is seen at the beginning when a baby raccoon was in need of help. She is one of the first fairies to get hit by a berry during the Berry Battle before lunch. She also tries to help negotiate things between the hummingbirds and chipmunks, but fails. She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. Other Appearances ''Pixie Hollow Games Fawn appears in the television special, representing the animal talent fairies. In her "How Do I Train" short, Fawn picks her teammate through bullfrog-riding. In the end, when no one else is available, her teammate becomes Buck. At the time of the actual games, Fawn and Buck win the first competition, though the winners overall become Rosetta and her teammate Chloe, much to the delight of Fawn and the others. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Fawn is featured as the hostess of the Pixie Hollow mini-game. In the game, Fawn is planning on giving the last few cherries in Pixie Hollow to some baby birds. However, Fawn eats all of the cherries, leaving behind only one seed. She needs a way to get more, with the baby birds becoming very anxious. Fawn asks Tink for help and a plan commences.Tink takes a twig and drills a hole into the ground. Fawn places the last seed in the hole. The hole is covered up and Silvermist sprinkles water on it. Iridessa then comes to shed light on the seed, and Rosetta uses some of her nature ability to make the seed grow faster into a cherry tree, giving the baby birds plenty of cherries to eat. Disney Parks Fawn and her fairy friends meet regularly at Pixie Hollow in Disneyland. In the spring, a topiary of Fawn is featured during the Epcot Flower and Garden Festival. In the Spring of 2009 and 2010, Fawn, along with the other fairies, was featured in ''Fairies Primavera at Tokyo DisneySea. Gallery Trivia *Her name is a play on the word Fauna, which deals with animals, connecting with her fairy talent. Her name could also be a reference to the name of a baby deer. *Her favorite flowers are Tiger Lilies. *In Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, she is the only fairy in Tink's gang that is barefooted(aside from Rosetta).. *Fawn is the second fairy in the Tinker Bell series to sing onscreen, after Lyria. In the short film "Tink'n About Animals", she sings "Fawn's Animal Group Song". *Fawn's role in Legend of the NeverBeast is similar to Hiccup's from How to Train Your Dragon. Both have housed what others think to be dangerous creatures (Gruff the Neverbeast for Fawn, and Toothless the Night Fury for Hiccup), and nearly die in the end, only to be saved by their creatures. **Despite being voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin in this film, Fawn was coincidentally voiced by America Ferrera, who voices Astrid in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, in her first appearance. *Fawn is the only Fairy to have died in the Disney Fairies franchise. *Fawn seems to have an under referenced connection with frogs, in almost all the Disney Fairy shorts where she plays a main role, she's always seen working with them (Eye on the Fly, How I Train and No Croaking Around). And in the first movie, Tinker Bell where Queen Clarion delivers the news of spring being postponed, Fawn is briefly shown carrying a frog. External links *Fawn on the Disney Fairies Wiki Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall